moviepediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Jennifer Aniston
Jennifer Joanna Aniston (*11. Februar 1969, bürgerlich Jennifer Joanna Anastassakis) ist eine Schauspielerin, Filmproduzentin, Regisseurin und Drehbuchautorin aus den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika. Berühmtheit erlangte sie zuvörderst durch ihre Rolle als Rachel Green in der erfolgreichen Situationskomödie Friends, in der sie von 1994 bis 2004 mitwirkte. Zu Beginn ihrer Karriere als international renommierte Darstellerin tat sie sich hauptsächlich durch Rollen in Komödien und Romanzen hervor, ehe sie sich im Laufe der letzten Jahre stärker als Charakterdarstellerin in Dramen profilierte. Jennifer Aniston ist die Tochter des griechischen Film- und Theaterschauspielers Yannis Anastassakis, der bereits als Kind in die Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika emigrierte, und der US-amerikanischen Darstellerin Nancy Dow. Im Jahre 2015 heiratete sie Justin Theroux, der vor allem durch seine Drehbücher für Iron Man 2 und Zoolander Bekanntheit erlangte. Biographie und Persönliches Herkunft und Jugend Jennifer Aniston wurde am elften Februar 1969 in der kalifornischen Großstadt Los Angeles geboren. Beide Elternteile waren bzw. sind ebenfalls im Filmgeschäft tätig. Frau Anistons Vater, Yannis Anastassakis (auch bekannt unter seinem anglisierten Namen John Aniston), ist Grieche und wurde 1933 auf Kreta geboren. Ihre Mutter, Nancy Dow, wurde 1936 in Connecticut geboren und stammte von schottischen sowie italienischen Einwanderern ab. Frau Aniston hat zwei Halbbrüder und ist desweiteren das Patenkind des renommierten Charakterdarstellers Aristotelis Savalas. Als Kind lebte sie für längere Zeit in der griechischen Heimat ihres Vaters, ehe sie zunächst nach Pennsylvania zog und später in New York die Schule besuchte.Jennifer Aniston in der Personenrecherchedatenbank Biography.com, abgerufen am 18.10.2017. Ursprünglich wollten ihre Eltern nicht, dass die Tochter ihnen in die Schauspielerei folgte, und hatten ihr unter anderem das Fernsehen verboten. Frau Aniston fand jedoch gelegentlich Wege, das Verbot zu umgehen.Konversationen der SAG-AFTRA-Union mit Jennifer Aniston, abgerufen am 18.10.2017 Als Zwölfjährige spielte sie erstmals mit dem Gedanken, es dem Großteils ihres Umfelds nichtsdestoweniger gleichzutun: Damals wurde sie über den Agenten ihres Vaters zum Vorsprechen für eine Rolle in der langjährigen Seifenoper Search for Tomorrow eingeladen, war jedoch nicht erfolgreich.Jennifer Aniston on 'Cake,' Typecasting and Not Wanting to Talk About BS Anymore in The Hollywood Reporter, abgerufen am 18.10.2017. Nach ihrem Schulabschluss erhielt Frau Aniston einen Platz an der Schauspielhochschule Fiorello H. LaGuardia High School of Music & Art and Performing Arts, an der sie das Drama als Schwerpunktbereich wählte, und graduierte dort. Berufliche Tätigkeiten außerhalb des Filmgeschäfts Vor Erlangen ihrer größeren Rollen arbeitete Frau Aniston unter anderem als Telephonfachhändlerin und Kellnerin, während sie sich schauspielerisch auf die Suche nach Arbeit machte. Zu ihren ersten Erfahrungen in diesem Bereich gehörten diverse Stellen als Werbebotschafterin, unter anderem für den Diätmittelproduzenten Nutrisystem. Nicht nur vor ihrem Erfolg als Schauspielerin, sondern durchweg über ihre Karriere war sie als Werbedarstellerin tätig: Sie drehte unter anderem ein dreißigminütiges Erklärvideo über Windows 95 für Microsoft, erschien in einer Reklamesendung für die Brauerei Heineken und bewarb Pflege- oder Kosmetikprodukte für L'Oreal, Lynx und Aveeno. 2012 drehte sie ein Werbevideo mit dem Titel Jennifer Aniston Goes Viral für Smartwater, das millionenfach gesehen wurde und die Nachfrage über Nacht verdreifachte; aufgrund diverser ironischer Anspielungen auf ältere Werbereklamen erzeugte die Kampagne ein weites, positives Echo und war sehr erfolgreich.Jennifer Aniston Smartwater Ad Goes Viral auf contactmusic.com, abgerufen am 18.10.2017 Nebst Werbetätigkeiten erschien Jennifer Aniston in mehreren Musikvideos, wofür sie unter anderem mit der Rockgruppe Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers und der Gitarristin Melissa Etheridge zusammenarbeitete. Jennifer Aniston spielte zudem in einigen Theaterstücken mit. Den größten Erfolg hatte sie 2006 in Three Girls and Bob, einem Stück des sechsten Jubiläums von 24 Hour Plays on Broadway – im Rahmen dieser Veranstaltung zeigt das American Airlines Theatre einmal jährlich sechs Theaterstücke, die jeweils innerhalb von vierundzwanzig Stunden ersonnen, geschrieben, einstudiert, dirigiert und nur ein einziges Mal aufgeführt werden. Die Zeitschrift People lobte ihren Auftritt mit den Worten: „Jennifer Aniston erobert den Broadway für eine Nacht.“Jennifer Aniston Conquers Broadway, for a Night in People, abgerufen am 18.10.2017. 2009 unterzeichnete Frau Aniston einen Vertrag mit der Kosmetikfirma Elizabeth Arden, Inc., auf Basis dessen sie bisher (Stand: Oktober 2017) vier Parfüms kreierte.Jennifer Aniston Launches Her Second Fragrance—All the Details! auf eonline.com, abgerufen am 18.10.2017. Trivia und Varia thumb|rechts|180px|Jennifer Aniston im Februar 2017 mit ihrem Ehemann. Von 1989 bis 1994 war Jennifer Aniston mit dem Schauspieler Daniel McDonald zusammen, trennte sich jedoch von ihm und bereute diese Entscheidung später.Jennifer Aniston’s dead boyfriend Daniel McDonald was ‘the one’ auf news.com.au, abgerufen am 18.10.2017 Im Jahre 2000 heiratete sie ihren Schauspielkollegen Brad Pitt, mit dem sie seit zwei Jahren zusammen gewesen war. Die Ehe erhielt große Aufmerksamkeit von der Presse und wurde stark prominentisiert, galt sie doch für fünf Jahre lang als seltenes Beispiel für erfolgreiche Hollywoodbindungen. 2005 reichte Frau Aniston die Scheidung von Brad Pitt ein; dessen beinahe nahtloses Übergehen in eine Beziehung mit Angelina Jolie führte zu Spekulationen über eine mögliche Untreue seinerseits, diesen Vorwurf dementieren aber sowohl Herr Pitt als auch Frau Aniston seither. Nach Beziehungen mit Vince Vaughn und dem Sänger John Mayer heiratete sie im Jahre 2015 den Schauspieler und Drehbuchautoren Justin Theroux, mit dem sie seitdem zusammenlebt.Jennifer Aniston Reveals Struggles With Dyslexia, Anger; Shrugs Off Oscar Snub in The Hollywood Reporter, abgerufen am 18.10.2017. Jennifer Aniston machte sich unter anderem mit ihren philanthropischen Spenden einen Namen. Sie ist eine Unterstützerin von Hilfswerken wie Friends of El Faro, das sich für mexikanische Kinder einsetzt, Rape, Abuse & Incest National Network, das Opfer sexueller Gewalt unterstützt, und Stand Up To Cancer, dessen Spenden an Krebspatienten gehen; außerdem drehte sie gemeinsam mit Woody Harrelson den Kurzfilm Burma: It Can't Wait, um auf die dortigen Menschenrechtsverletzungen aufmerksam zu machen.Jennifer Aniston auf looktothestars.com, abgerufen am 18.10.2017. Jennifer Aniston gehört zu den reichsten Schauspielern der Welt: Seit 2001 steht sie jährlich in der Liste der bestverdienendsten Darstellerinnen des Wirtschaftsmagazin Forbes, das ihr Eigenvermögen auf $200.000.000 schätzt. In der letzten Staffel für die erfolgreiche Serie Friends verdiente sie durchschnittlich $1.250.000 pro Episode.From A 'Friends' Star To A Microneedling Founder: Four Women Entrepreneurs To Watch In 2017 in Forbes, abgerufen am 18.10.2017. 2005 erschien Jennifer Aniston als erste Frau auf dem Titelblatt des Männermagazins GQ und wurde gleichzeitig zu dessen erster „Frau des Jahres“ gewählt; seitdem wurde und wird sie von diversen Magazinen und Zeitschriften regelmäßig zur schönsten Frau des Jahres erklärt, im Fall des Männermagazins Men's Health gar zur schönsten Frau aller Zeiten.Woman of the Year in GQ, abgerufen am 18.10.2017.Jennifer Aniston Is PEOPLE's 2016 World's Most Beautiful Woman! in People, abgerufen am 18.10.2017.Jennifer Aniston named hottest woman of all time by Men's Health auf cbcnews.com, abgerufen am 18.10.2017. Frau Aniston leidet an Dyslexie. Karriere Schauspielbeginn Jennifer Anistons erster Auftritt in einem Fernsehfilm fand 1988 statt, als sie in Mac and Me die Rolle einer Tänzerin in einer McDonald's-Filiale übernahm; sie war nur wenige Sekunden zu sehen und erschien nicht im Abspann. Drei ihrer fünf ersten Hauptrollen brachten sie zwischen 1990 und 1993 in die kurzlebigen Situationskomiken Molloy, The Edge und Ferris Bueller, von denen nur letztere mäßigen Erfolg einzufahren vermochte, außerdem übernahm sie jeweils eine Hauptrolle in dem Horrorfilm Leprechaun und in der Heranwachsenenkomödie Camp Cucamonga. Im darauffolgenden Jahr hätte sie beinahe den Karrieresprung verpasst: 1994 lief die Serie Friends, für die Frau Aniston vorsprechen wollte, zu diesem Zeitpunkt war sie jedoch bereits mit Muddling Through beschäftigt. Muddling Through wurde allerdings nach zehn Folgen abgesetzt, sodass sie stattdessen die Rolle der Rachel Green übernehmen konnte – diese stellte letztendlich ihren Durchbruch dar, denn Friends lief zehn Jahre lang in den Fernsehapparaten und erhielt weltweit lobende Kritiken. Die Serie, in der sie an der Seite von Courtney Cox, Lisa Kudrow, Matthew McPerry, David Schwimmer und Matt LeBlanc spielt, brachte ihr außerdem ihre ersten Auszeichnungen ein. Fernsehdurchbruch [[Datei:Friends Ensemble.jpg|thumb|links|180px|Das Ensemble der Fernsehserie Friends.]] In Friends übernahm Jennifer Aniston die Rolle der Rachel Green, einer ursprünglich verwöhnten Göre aus reichem Haushalt, die im letzten Moment ihre Hochzeit mit einem Zahnarzt platzen lässt und daraufhin Zuflucht bei ihrer alten Schulfreundin Monica Geller (Courtney Cox) sucht. Über Monica lernt sie den restlichen Teil des bis heute berühmtesten Serienensembles aller Zeiten kennen: den spleenigen und spinösen Hippie Phoebe Buffay (Lisa Kudrow); den trotteligen, aber gutmütigen Frauenhelden Joey Tribbiani (Matt LeBlanc); den intelligenten, aber andauernd sarkastischen Witzbold Chandler Bing (Matthew McPerry); und den in Rachel verzweifelt verliebten Paläontologen Ross Geller. Laut dem Guinnesbuch der Rekorde knackte Jennifer Aniston im Laufe der zehnten und letzten Staffel von Friends den Rekord als bestbezahlte Fernsehdarstellerin: Sie verdiente über $1.250.000 pro Episode.Guinness World Records 2005: Special 50th Anniversary Edition. Der große Erfolg von Friends führte dazu, dass sich Jennifer Aniston fürs Erste dagegen entschloss, im Anschluss daran dauerhafte Serienrollen zu übernehmen, weil sie befürchtete, sie könnte niemals an ihre Rolle als Rachel Green herankommen.Jennifer Aniston im Gespräch mit Professor Richard Brown, abgerufen am 19.01.2017. Stattdessen beschloss sie, künftig in abendfüllenden Spielfilmen mitzuwirken, von denen die meisten in Kinos aufgeführt wurden. Zu ihren bekanntesten Rollen aus den Neunzigern gehören die in der Romantikkomödie Picture Perfect (1997), im Kultfilm Office Space (1998) und in der dramatischen Beziehungskomödie The Object of My Affection (1999). [[Datei:The Good Girl.jpg|thumb|rechts|180px|Jennifer Aniston in einer Szene aus The Good Girl.]] Überwältigende Kritiken und ihren Kinofilmdurchbruch fuhr Frau Aniston 2002 mit dem unabhängigen (d.h., es wurde von keinem der größeren Filmstudios produziert und hauptsächlich aus eigenen Mitteln finanziert) Drama The Good Girl ein. Darin spielt sie die von ihrem eintönigen Leben endlos gelangweilte Justine Last, welche aufgrund des offenbar unerträglichen Maßes an Monotonie ihren andauernd zugedröhnten Ehemann Phil Last (John C. Reily) mit einem neuen Mitarbeiter in ihrer Großkaufhausfiliale, dem depressiven und infantilen Holden Worther (Jake Gyllenhaal), betrügt; zu ihrem Entsetzen erfährt jedoch Phils Arbeitskollege und bester Kumpel Bubba (Tim Blake Nelson) von der Affäre und erpresst Justine, indem er droht, Phil von der Sache zu erzählen, sollte sie nicht mit ihm schlafen. Der renommierte Filmkritiker Roger Ebert gab dem Film dreieinhalb von vier Sternen und schrieb über Frau Anistons Rolle wie folgt: „Nach einer überschaubaren Anzahl an Filmen, die von unterhaltend (''Office Space) bis wegwerfbar (Picture Perfect) reichten, hat Jennifer Aniston in einem Independentfilm voller satirischem Feuer und emotionalem Chaos endlich nachdrücklich mit ihrem Friends-Klischee gebrochen. Es wird nicht länger möglich sein, sie so zu sehen wie zuvor.“''[http://www.rogerebert.com/reviews/the-good-girl-2002 The Good Girl] auf Rogerebert.com, abgerufen am 19.01.2017. Jüngere Gegenwart Fortan versuchte Jennifer Aniston, mir ihrem Klischee als fröhliche Romanzendarstellerin aufzuräumen und sich stattdessen als vielschichtige Charakterdarstellerin zu profilieren. Sie stand zwar nach wie vor gelegentlich für Komödien wie Bruce Almighty (2003) vor der Kamera, setzte jedoch vermehrt auf ernstere Rollen: In dem Thriller Derailed (2005) spielt sie die rücksichtslose Betrügerin Jane, die mithilfe ihres Kumpanen Philippe LaRoche (Vincent Cassel) unzufriedene Männer ihres gesamten Vermögens beraubt, indem sie diese für eine Affäre in ein Hotelzimmer lockt und sich kurz vor Zustandekommen des Akts von ihrem Komplizen „überfallen“ und „vergewaltigen“ lässt; anschließend gibt sie vor, in finanzieller Not zu sein, aus der ihr die Männer, welche sich in der Regel schuldig fühlen, heraushelfen möchten. Der gerissene Werbedirektor Charles Schine (Clive Owen) kommt ihr jedoch auf die Schliche, was letztlich zu einer schwerbewaffneten Auseinandersetzung zwischen allen Beteiligten führt. Im darauffolgenden Jahr stand sie an der Seite von Vince Vaughn für das Drama The Break-Up vor der Kamera: Dabei handelt es sich um eine umgekehrte Romanze, in der das Filmpaar aufgrund heftiger Auseinandersetzungen die Beziehung beendet, jedoch keiner die gemeinsame Wohnung verlassen möchte; daraufhin versuchen Brooke Meyers und Gary Gobrowski einander soviel Schaden wie möglich zuzufügen, um den jeweils anderen aus der Wohnung zu jagen. Die Fachseite CinemaBlend bewertete den Film positiv und schrieb darüber: „In einer Ära voller vorformulierter Romantikfilme, die keinerlei Realismus erkennen lassen, bietet ''The Break-Up eine erfrischende Kehrseite.“''[https://www.cinemablend.com/reviews/The-Break-Up-1594.html The Break-Up] auf Cinemablend.com, abgerufen am 19.01.2017. Mit Marley & Me (2008) führte Jennifer Aniston die Gattungen Drama und Komödie ein weiteres Mal zusammen. In diesem Film, der auf realen Ereignissen beruht, übernimmt sie die Rolle von Jennifer Grogan, die sich mit ihrem Ehemann Johnny Grogan (Owen Wilson) einen Hund zulegt. Als eines Tages dessen Tod aus Altersschwäche kurz bevorsteht, bedeutet dies harte Zeiten für das Ehepaar und dessen drei Kinder. Marley & Me brach den bis dahin bestehenden Rekord der höchsten Filmvorführungseinnahmen an einem Weihnachtstag: Trotz der Feierlichkeiten am 25. Dezember nahm der Film bei seiner Erstaufführung an diesem Tag $14.750.000 ein.‘Marley & Me’ sets Christmas Day record auf today.com, abgerufen am 19.01.2017. In diesem Jahr gründete Jennifer Aniston gemeinsam mit ihrer Schauspielkollegin Kristin Hahn das Produktionsstudio Echo Films, um künftig selbst als Produzentin fungieren und auf diese Weise freie Handlungshoheit über ihre Projekte behalten zu können. [[Datei:Cake.jpg|thumb|links|180px|Das Titelblatt von Cake.]] Während Friends ihren Durchbruch als Fernsehdarstellerin und The Good Girl ihren Durchbruch im abendfüllenden Kinofilm markierten, gelang Frau Aniston im Jahre 2014 auch ihr Durchbruch als Charakterdarstellerin: Nach ihrer Darbietung im Drama Cake war sie erstmals als mögliche Oscarpreiträgerin im Gespräch. In Cake übernimmt sie die Rolle der einstmals lebensfrohen, nunmehr jedoch pessimistischen und dauerhasserfüllten Claire Simmons. Claire verlor bei einem Autounfall, den ein anderer Fahrer (William H. Macy) verschuldet hatte, ihren fünfjährigen Sohn und überlebte diesen selbst nur schwerverletzt. Von Narben übersät und kaum dazu in der Lage, ohne starke Schmerzen zu laufen, spielt sie mehrfach mit dem Gedanken, sich das Leben zu nehmen, was auch ihrer Haushälterin Silvana (Adriana Barraza) zu schaffen macht. Doch als Nina Collins (Anna Kendrick), eine Teilnehmerin ihrer Selbsthilfegruppe, tatsächlich Suizid begeht, lernt Claire auf diese Weise deren Witwer Roy Collins (Sam Worthington) kennen. Roy und dessen Sohn Casey (Evan O'Toole), der in etwa im Alter ihres eigenen Sohns ist, werden zu guten Freunden und geben ihr den Lebensmut zurück. Frau Anistons Darbietung führte zu Spekulationen darüber, sie könnte ihre erste Oscarnominierung erhalten.Oscars 2015: Jennifer Aniston set to join Best Actress race for new movie Cake in The Independent, abgerufen am 19.01.2017. Gregory Ellwood von HitFix schrieb: „Die Zuschauer haben ihn Film dafür auf dem Radar, eine von Jennifer Anistons seltenen Kehrtwenden in Richtung Dramatik zu sein, und sie enttäuscht nicht. ... Es ist eine lückenlose Darbietung von Anfang bis Ende, und sie verdient die angemessenen Auszeichnungen dafür.“Review: Jennifer Aniston’s impressively raw performance tells her critics to eat ‘Cake’ auf uproxx.com, abgerufen am 19.01.2017. Jennifer Anistons letztes Projekt war das Kriegsdrama The Yellow Birds, das zwar bereits auf Filmfesten uraufgeführt wurde, aber noch auf einen offiziellen Kinotermin wartet. Ihr aktuelles Projekt trägt den Titel Dumplin' und wird voraussichtlich 2018 fertiggestellt werden. Filmographie (Auswahl) Nachfolgend eine tabellarische Übersicht über eine Auswahl von Kino- und Fernsehfilmen, an denen Jennifer Aniston mitwirkte. Die erste Spalte richtet sich grundsätzlich nach der öffentlichen Uraufführung in einem Lichtspielhaus bzw. Erstausstrahlung im Fernsehprogramm – etwaige Vorführungen auf Filmfesten werden nicht berücksichtigt.Jennifer Aniston in der Internet Movie Database, abgerufen am 19.10.2017. Dies gilt nicht für Kurzfilme oder Dokumentationen. Bitte beachten Sie außerdem die beistehende Legende bezüglich farblicher Kenntlichmachungen. Serien werden nicht berücksichtigt, sehen Sie dafür die entsprechenden Karriereabschnitte ein.   Rolle in einem Kinofilm.   Rolle in einem Fernsehfilm.   Synchronisationsrolle in einem animierten Film.   Rolle in einem Kurzfilm oder einer Dokumentation.   Verwaltende Rolle in einem Film, ggf. auch zusätzlich zu einer aktiven Spielrolle. noch ausstehend Erstaufführung Film Originaltitel Rolle 12. August 1988 Mick… mein Freund vom anderen Stern Mac and Me Namenlose Tänzerin 23. September 1990 Chaos in Camp Cucamonga Camp Cucamonga Ava Schector 8. Januar 1993 Leprechaun Leprechaun Tory Reding 19. Juni 1996 Café Blue Eyes - Schlafloses Verlangen Dream for an Insomniac Allison 13. August 1996 Eine für's Leben She's the One Renee Fitzpatrick 17. April 1997 Der gebuchte Mann Picture Perfect Kate 30. Mai 1997 Zwei Singles in L.A. 'Til There Was You Debbie 17. April 1998 Liebe in jeder Beziehung The Object of My Affection Nina Borowski Juni 1998 Waiting for Woody Waiting for Woody sich selbst 7. Oktober 1998 The Thin Pink Line The Thin Pink Line Clove 19. Februar 1999 Alles Routine Office Space Joanna 31. Juli 1999 Der Gigant aus dem All The Iron Giant Annie Hughes 4. September 2001 ''Rock Star Rock Star Emily Poule 7. August 2002 The Good Girl The Good Girl Justine Last 14. Mai 2003 Bruce Allmächtig Bruce Almighty Grace Connelly 12. Januar 2004 … und dann kam Polly Along Came Polly Polly Prince 11. November 2005 Entgleist Derailed Jane/Lucinda Harris 22. Dezember 2005 Wo die Liebe hinfällt… Rumor Has It Sarah Huttinger 17. April 2006 Friends with Money Friends with Money Olivia 22. Mai 2006 Trennung mit Hindernissen The Break-Up Brooke Meyers 16. Oktober 2006 Room 10 Regisseur 25. Dezember 2008 Marley & Ich Marley & Me Jennifer Grogan Februar 2008 noch ausstehend Burma: It Can't Wait sich selbst & Produzent & Regisseur 15. Mai 2009 Management Management Sue Claussen & Ausführender Produzent 5. Februar 2009 Er steht einfach nicht auf Dich He's Just Not That Into You Beth Muruphy 1. Nomeber 2009 noch ausstehend Becoming Izzicle Ausführender Produzent 15. September 2009 Love Happens Love Happens Eloise Chandler 17. März 2010 Der Kautions-Cop The Bounty Hunter Nicole Hurley 16. August 2010 Umständlich verliebt The Switch Kassie Larson & Ausführender Produzent 8. Februar 2011 Meine erfundene Frau Just Go With It Katherine Murphy 8. Juli 2011 Kill the Boss Horrible Bosses Dr. Julia Harris 10. Oktober 2011 noch ausstehend Five Regisseur & Ausführender Produzent 16. Februar 2012 Wanderlust - Der Trip ihres Lebens Wanderlust Linda Gergenblatt 7. August 2013 Wir sind die Millers We're the Millers Rose O'Reilly 1. August 2014 noch ausstehend Journey to Sundance sich selbst 12. August 2014 noch ausstehend Unity sich selbst 29. August 2014 Life of Crime Life of Crime Margaret Dawson & Ausführender Produzent 12. November 2014 Kill the Boss 2 Horrible Bosses 2 Dr. Julia Harris 31. Dezember 2014 Cake Cake Claire Bennett 30. April 2015 Broadway Therapy She's Funny That Way Jane Claremont 13. April 2016 Mother's Day: Liebe ist kein Kinderspiel Mother's Day Sandy Newhouse 22. September 2016 Störche - Abenteuer im Anflug Storks Sarah Gardner 7. Dezember 2016 Office Christmas Party Office Christmas Party Carol Vanstone noch ausstehend noch ausstehend The Yellow Birds Maureen Murphy noch ausstehend noch ausstehend Dumplin' Rosie Dickson Auszeichnungen (Auswahl) Nachfolgend eine Übersicht über die Auszeichnungen und Nominierungen von Jennifer Aniston. Die Liste gibt lediglich eine Auswahl wieder und ist nicht vollständig. American Comedy Awards Capri-Hollywood Film Festival CineVegas International Film Festival Golden Globe Awards Hollywood Film Awards People's Choice Awards Primetime Emmy Awards Screen Actors Guild Awards *Gemeinsam mit Vince Vaughn. **Gemeinsam mit Will Poulter, Emma Roberts und Jason Sudeikis. ***Gemeinsam mit Courtney Cox, Lisa Kudrow, Matt LeBlanc, Matthew Perry und David Schwimmer. Internetlinks *Jennifer Aniston in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia. *Jennifer Aniston in der englischsprachigen Wikipedia. *Jennifer Aniston in der Internet Movie Database. *Jennifer Aniston in der Internet Broadway Database. *Jennifer Aniston im Box Office Mojo. Einzelnachweise en:Jennifer Aniston Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Schauspieler/in Kategorie:Filmproduzent Kategorie:Regisseur/in Kategorie:Drehbuchautor/in